encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Roxburgh
Richard Roxburgh (born 23 January 1962)1 is an Australian actor who has starred in many Australian films and television series and has appeared in supporting roles in a number of Hollywood productions, usually as villains. Contents 1 Early life 2 Acting career 3 Personal life 4 Filmography 5 Awards 6 References 7 External links Early life Roxburgh was born in Albury, New South Wales, to John (d. July 2011) and Mary Roxburgh; he is the youngest of six children. John Roxburgh was a successful accountant. Roxburgh studied economics at the Australian National University in Canberra,2 graduating with a B.Ec. in 1984.34 After graduating from ANU, he decided to become an actor and was admitted to the National Institute of Dramatic Art (NIDA) on his second audition attempt.5 Acting career Roxburgh began working with the Sydney Theatre Company as soon as he graduated from NIDA.6 He came to public attention for his portrayal of New South Wales Police Force detective Roger Rogerson in the 1995 television miniseries Blue Murder. Through the 1990s, he appeared in several Australian film and stage productions including a critically acclaimed turn as Hamlet in the 1994 Company B production at the Belvoir St Theatre in Sydney. In December 2007 he played the lead character, Roland Henning, who suffered writer's block in Michael Gow's play, Toy Symphony, at the Belvoir St Theatre, winning the 2008 Helpmann Award for best male actor in a play. In 2000, Roxburgh appeared in the first of several international blockbuster films when he appeared as henchman Hugh Stamp in the John Woo-directed Mission: Impossible II, which was filmed in Sydney. Also filmed in Sydney was Baz Luhrmann's Moulin Rouge! (2001), in which Roxburgh played the Duke of Monroth. Roxburgh appeared as three iconic characters over the next three years: he played Sherlock Holmes in 2002's The Hound of the Baskervilles, Holmes's nemesis Professor Moriarty in 2003's The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen and Count Dracula in 2004's Van Helsing. He is one of only two actors to have played all three of these characters, the other being Orson Welles, who played them in separate radio programs. Roxburgh directed his first film, Romulus, My Father starring Eric Bana, released in 2007. This film won (and was nominated for several more) the AFI Award in December 2007. In 2008 and 2009, he played the lead role of Art Watkins in the ABC drama series East of Everything.7 In July 2010, Roxburgh played former Australian Prime Minister Bob Hawke in a telemovie based on Hawke's life.7 Late in 2010, Roxburgh co-created and appeared in the lead role of the ABC1 television eight-episode drama series Rake. He stars in Matching Jack, which was released in August 2010, and Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, released in September 2010. Roxburgh played Vanya opposite Cate Blanchett, Hugo Weaving and John Bell in Sydney Theatre Company's 2010 production of Anton Chekhov's Uncle Vanya.8 In 2013 he again performed at the STC with Weaving as the protagonists in Samuel Beckett's play Waiting for Godot, Weaving as Vladimir and Roxburgh as Estragon.9 In 2014, Roxburgh played the title role in Edmond Rostand's 1897 play Cyrano de Bergerac at the STC.10 In 2015 Roxburgh appeared in Andrew Upton's adaptation of Chekhov's play Platonov, titled The Present, for the STC; it was directed by John Crowley and featured Cate Blanchett, Jacqueline McKenzie, Marshall Napier, Toby Schmitz.11 In 2015 Roxburgh role the voice of Blinky Bill's father, in Blinky Bill the Movie. Personal life Roxburgh was in a relationship with fellow actor and NIDA graduate Miranda Otto whom he met on the set of the film Doing Time for Patsy Cline in 1997. Their relationship ended in 2000.12 During production of the film Van Helsing, Roxburgh met Italian actress Silvia Colloca whom he married on 25 September 2004; they have two sons.13 Filmography Title Year Role Notes The Riddle of the Stinson 1987 Proud Television film The Saint: Fear in Fun Park 1989 Justin Television film The Paper Man 1990 'Gracie' Fields Television mini-series Dead to the World 1991 Johnny Tracks of Glory 1992 Hugh Mcintosh Television mini-series Police Rescue 1993 Tim Warne Television series: 1 episode Crimebroker 1993 Harrison Television film Seven Deadly Sins 1993 Gluttony Australian Television mini-series Talk 1994 Jack/Harry Halifax f.p. 1995 Sergeant Paul Santos Television series: 1 episode Billy's Holiday 1995 Rob McSpedden Lessons in the Language of Love 1995 Harry Short film Blue Murder 1995 Roger Rogerson Television mini-series Hayride to Hell 1995 George Weygate Short film Children of the Revolution 1996 Joe Twisted Tales 1996 Ben Television series: 1 episode The Last of the Ryans 1997 Ronald Ryan Television film Thank God He Met Lizzie 1997 Guy Jamieson Doing Time for Patsy Cline 1997 Boyd Australian Film Institute Award for Best Actor in a Leading Role Oscar and Lucinda 1998 Mr Jeffries In the Winter Dark 1998 Murray Jacob Frontier 1998 Superintendent William Hobbs Television mini-series A Little Bit of Soul 1998 Sir Samuel Michael Voice Passion 1999 Percy Grainger Nominated – Australian Film Institute for Best Actor in a Leading Role The Last September 1999 Captain Daventry Mission: Impossible II 2000 Hugh Stamp Moulin Rouge! 2001 The Duke Nominated – Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Nominated – Australian Film Institute for Best Actor in a Supporting Role Blonde 2001 Mr. R Television mini-series The Hound of the Baskervilles 2002 Sherlock Holmes The Road from Coorain 2002 Bill Television film The Touch 2002 Karl The One and Only 2002 Neil The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen 2003 The Fantom / "M" / Professor Moriarty Van Helsing 2004 Dracula Stealth 2005 Dr. Keith Orbit Fragiles 2005 Robert Kerry Like Minds 2006 Martin McKenzie The Silence 2006 Richard Trealoar Romulus, My Father 2007 Director Nominated – Film Critics Circle of Australia Awards for Best Director Nominated – Australian Film Institute for Best Direction East of Everything 2008–2009 Art Watkins Television series; 13 episodes False Witness 2009 Charles Van Koors Matching Jack 2010 David Hawke 2010 Bob Hawke Australian Film Institute Award for Best Actor in a Leading Role Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole 2010 Boron Rake 2010, 2012, 2014, 2016 Cleaver Greene Logie Award for Most Outstanding Actor in a Series Equity Award for Most Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series Sanctum 2011 Frank McGuire Ice 2011 Thom Archer Television mini-series The Turning 2013 Vic Lang Maya the Bee 2014 Flip Voice Looking for Grace 2015 Blinky Bill the Movie 2015 Blinky's dad Voice Hacksaw Ridge 2016 Colonel Stelzer Filming Awards Australian Film Institute/AACTA 1997 – won: Doing Time for Patsy Cline 1999 – nominated: Passion 2001 – nominated: Moulin Rouge! 2006 – nominated: The Silence (TV) 2010 – won: Hawke (TV) Film Crities Circle of Australia Awards 1998 – won: Doing Time for Patsy Cline Logie Awards 2007 – nominated: The Silence 2011 – nominated: Hawke (TV) 2011 – won: Rake (TV) References 1.Jump up ^ "Australian Actor Richard Roxburgh" by Shaun Doherty, London Academy of Media Film & TV (24 March 2011) 2.Jump up ^ Harvey, Shannon (19 May 2007). "Richard Roxburgh". The Sunday Times. 3.Jump up ^ "Richard Roxburgh". Talking Heads. ABC. 4.Jump up ^ ANU Alumni. "ANU Alumni - Congratulations to alumnus Richard Roxburgh". Facebook. 5.Jump up ^ Lehmann, Megan (1 February 2014). "Richard Roxburgh plays Cleave Greene with conspicuous conviction". The Australian. 6.Jump up ^ "Archive: Richard Roxburgh". Sydney Theatre Company Magazine. 15 October 2014. Retrieved 20 October 2014. 7.^ Jump up to: a b "Richard Roxburgh in East of Everything, and Bob Hawke". Herald Sun. 26 August 2009. 8.Jump up ^ Uncle Vanya at the Sydney Theatre Company 9.Jump up ^ Roxburgh, Richard (9 November 2013). "Waiting for Tamas". The Sydney Morning Herald. Retrieved 26 November 2013. 10.Jump up ^ Cyrano de Bergerac, performance details, Sydney Theatre Company 11.Jump up ^ The Present, production details, Sydney Theatre Company 12.Jump up ^ Williams, Jeannie (9 April 2002). "Miranda Otto slips into the 'Rings'". USA Today. 13.Jump up ^ Maddox, Gary (19 May 2007). "Proud father". The Sydney Morning Herald. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Richard Roxburgh. Richard Roxburgh at the Internet Movie Database Eyeforfilm.co.uk – Interview with Richard Roxburgh about Romulus, My Father Category:1962 births Category:Australian male film actors Category:Australian male television actors Category:Australian male stage actors Category:Australian film directors Category:Helpmann Award winners Category:Living people Category:People from Albury, New South Wales Category:National Institute of Dramatic Art alumni Category:Best Actor AACTA Award winners